Overprotective
by MindlessScrawlings
Summary: Bella is fed up with Edward and Carlisle's overprotectiveness. She decides to escape but in a bizarre twist of fate, things go very, very wrong. Carlisle has a lot to deal with, what will he do? RATED T FOR LANGUAGE (in the future). I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I have borrowed characters from the Twilight Saga owned by Stephenie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

This is how it all started...

Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Emmett had gone hunting with the Denali Coven for the week and Carlisle couldn't get time off from work so he was staying in Forks. Charlie had gone on a fishing trip with Billy and the wolves were tagging along. I was looking forward to staying at home and doing my own thing, studying and meeting Jessica etc; however due to my overprotective lover, I was under strict orders to stay with Carlisle at the Cullen house until he returned.

Unfortunately, I had to learn the hard way that Carlisle is a lot stricter than Charlie. For instance, the first night I had been invited to Eric's 18th birthday party, everyone was going to be there, so naturally I was desperate to go. I bought a new outfit, took some of the money Charlie had left for me and arranged to meet Angela and we'd go together. Carlisle came home from the hospital and saw me dressed up and enquired where I was going.

'To Eric's party, it's 7pm till 2am and I'm getting picked up by Angela's Mum and dropped back here by Jessica's Dad' I informed him casually, putting my phone in my bag.

'I'm going to assume that there is going to be alcohol at this party. Am I correct?' he replied, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow at me.

'Yeah, it's his 18th, of course there'll be a bit but his parents are supervising so no one is really going to get drunk' I said, wondering why I was explaining myself to my boyfriend's father; who, in my opinion, had no right to tell me what I could and could not do.

'I do not like the idea of you drinking at the age of seventeen and I will not allow you to stay out that late.' he said, his voice layered authority.

I stood in silence, wondering what to say next. I knew he thought of me as his daughter but would he really be that extreme? I decided to use my debating skills. He stood unmoving, arms tightly folded across his chest, eyes slightly narrowed but filled with concern and compassion, waiting to see what I would do next.

'Firstly, I am almost an adult and certainly not a child! I am also very responsible and Charlie trusts me, he would allow me to go.' I declared.

'You may almost be an adult but you aren't one yet, and while you are under my care, I will say what you can and can't do. Edward trusts me to protect you and also I care about you, I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you. So I'm saying no, you cannot go to the party. Instead you will have dinner and be in bed asleep by 10:30.'

I stared at Carlisle in utter shock.

'But...' I started

'Do not question my judgement Bella, I am a doctor and I happen to know exactly how long you need to sleep for.'

That's what made me angry, he was being so patronising and I lost my temper.

'You have no control over me and I am not missing this party! I am old enough to decide what is best for me, so stop patronising me and go swim back to France!' I exploded, face going red with fury.

I grabbed my bag, turned my back on Carlisle's hurt expression and headed for the door. It was for that reason, that I didn't see his expression turn from upset to angry. Before I knew what was happening, he was in front of me blocking the door and he looked very, very unhappy...


	2. Chapter 2

'Bella,' he said calmly but warningly 'I have already forbidden you from going to that party. I do not expect to have to tell you again. Now here's your last chance, you will go upstairs and forget about this party even if I have to physically drag you to your room.'

We stood in silence for two very awkward minutes while I pondered what to do. I really wanted to go and I still couldn't understand why he thought it was so dangerous to stay awake past my so called 'bedtime' or have the tiniest bit of alcohol. I came to the conclusion that he was just a paranoid vampire, and that's exactly how I reacted next.

'You are just a paranoid old man! Now move out of the way my friend's are waiting!' I shouted, glaring up at him with defying eyes.

I made to dart around him, hoping to make it outside; unfortunately he already knew what I was going to do and was too quick for me. He grabbed my wrist, pulled me away from the door, picked me up effortlessly and marched upstairs to my bedroom. I was shouting and wriggling all the way but I couldn't break his vampire grip. He plonked me down on the bed and moved away towards the door to preventing further escape attempts.

'I am very disappointed in you Bella' his voice was filled with sorrow.

With that he walked out, closed the door and walked to his study, probably to phone Esme and tell her what had happened and ask her advice. After sitting and thinking for a while, I decided that I too needed some advice from my lover. I punched Edward's number into my phone and listened for his voice, he picked up after two rings.

'Bella, love? Are you ok?' he asked.

'I'm fine, I'm fine' I reassured him 'It's just, something happened.'

'What?' he demanded, with an anxious edge to his voice.

I went on to explain the whole drama to him and he listened attentively.

'Well love, he was right to do that. He cares about you very much and I'm not there to protect you.' my heart fluttered at his soothing tone, God I love him. 'I've got to go now; Jasper and Emmett are waiting for me. You'll be fine, just apologise and accept anything else he says'

'But...' I interrupted

'Seriously Bella, don't make it hard for yourself.' And with that the phone was dead.

I laid back on my bed and waited for Carlisle to summon me to the study of explanations.

I must have drifted off because when I awoke to a knocking on my door, two hours had passed.

'Come in' I replied wearily

Carlisle walked into my room with an expressionless face.

'Bella, I'd like you to join me in my study please.' He said.

I followed him down the hallway to his study and sat down in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. I decided that I would just have to do what Edward said and apologise, I didn't want anymore drama.

'Do you know why you are here Bella?' he asked sitting behind his desk.

'I argued with you about going to a party, insulted you and then tried to go to the party anyway.' I listed, feeling like a four year old. 'I really am sorry Carlisle, I just really wanted to go and I wasn't sure why you wouldn't let me'

'Yes' he said 'Now I understand that you were very upset and frustrated, however I have your best interests at heart. But seeing as you have apologised and it looks to me like you mean it, I have come to a decision. I will not punish you as long as this doesn't happen again, are we clear?' he lectured

'Yes Carlisle, it won't happen again' I recited innocently.

'Excellent, it is forgiven and forgotten' he smiled 'How about you change out of your party clothes and we order some pizza?'

'Okay' I smiled back, getting up to leave 'Thanks again Carlisle'

As I shut the study door behind me I shuddered, I hated being treated like a child and he was wrong not to let me go. I came to the conclusion that I had to just grin and bear it, unless I wanted a repeat of that night.

As I got changed into more comfortable clothes and sorrowfully hung my unworn dress up in the closet, I wondered what the rest of the week would be like...


	3. Chapter 3

Since the party incident I was on my absolute best behaviour and everything had run pretty smoothly. I hadn't left the house to avoid getting questioned by Carlisle and he was seriously falling for the whole 'I've changed' act that I was putting on. I just needed to bide my time and wait for the right moment. I had decided that I was going to escape!

Now that I had gained Carlisle's trust I had to put my plan into action. I was sitting at the breakfast table, eating cereal and reading a newspaper when Carlisle came downstairs and saw me.

'Good morning Bella' he chirped, patting my shoulder as he walked past, I tried not to pull away from the patronising gesture.

'Morning' I mumbled back staring at my paper.

'So, what will you be doing today?' he asked, pulling out a chair and sitting opposite me.

'Um nothing much, just studying and I might go for a walk' I replied, avoiding eye contact.

He had a slight look of worry on his face.

'Okay but please don't go through the woods, it's dangerous for someone as young as you. You could slip over or get attacked' he explained.

I fought back anger at the lack of belief he had in me to be able to go for a walk without 'slipping over'.

'Okay, I won't go through the woods' I said bluntly.

His expression softened and he relaxed.

'Good, well I have a lot of appointments scheduled for today so I'll be fairly busy. I may be home a bit later, probably about 7ish. Is that alright?' he asked.

'Yeah sure' I answered

'Excellent, oh and I forgot to tell you, Edward called last night when you were asleep and informed me that the Denali Coven have invite them to stay a little longer, for a birthday celebration or something. So they'll be staying for the month, he didn't think you would mind.'

I gawped up at Carlisle, thank God I had my plan, I wouldn't be able to stay with Carlisle for a whole month!

'If you need any extra things from your house to stay here for longer, then I can pick them up on my way back from work.' He suggested smiling at me.

'That won't be necessary' I said through gritted teeth.

'Okay then, well I had best be off' he got up, walked over to me at human pace and placed a kiss on the top of my head, 'Goodbye Bella, call me at lunchtime to let me know you're okay' he said cheerfully before heading out to his Mercedes.

'I will' I responded without emotion.

I stayed seated until I heard his car pull out of the driveway and speed off down the road, waiting a good ten minutes just for good measure, before sliding out of my chair to rush around getting ready, I needed all the time I could find.

I had a shower and quickly washed my hair before getting dressed and packing the rest of my clothes and possessions in my blue duffle bag. I took all of the money Charlie left me and unplugged my fully charged phone and slid that in with my other things. I then collected my essentials, my toothbrush etc, and packed them too. When I was packed and ready to leave I wrote a sign on some paper saying, 'Got my headphones in and am studying, please do not disturb' and stuck it to my bedroom door. I knew that this attempt to get me more time when Carlisle arrived home probably wouldn't work, after all he was a vampire and would probably notice that I was gone as soon as he arrived, however it was worth a try. I then left the light on, locked the door behind me, opened the window and shimmied down the drainpipe to the ground.

I ran all the way to Charlie's house where my truck was parked up, I careful not to brush any trees or bushes, so that my scent wasn't very strong. I lifted up the cactus pot on the doorstep and nervously fumbled around for my car keys. Grasping them, I made a dash to my truck, unlocked it and threw my bags in the passenger side. I raced around to the other side, it was windy and a huge leaf was blown onto my chest from the nearby tree, I was so uptight that I didn't expect it and screamed and tried to bat it off, thinking it was some kind of animal who knew what I was up to. After a few seconds, I realised what is was and slid into my truck feeling very silly. It made me realise that I needed to calm down, Carlisle didn't suspect anything, what could possibly go wrong? I started the engine and backed out of the drive, once I was on the road I felt free like nothing and nobody could stop me, or so I thought...


	4. Chapter 4

(Carlisle's POV)

I pulled my Mercedes into the driveway, switched the engine off and reached for my doctor's bag. As I glanced up towards the house I saw Bella's light was on and I smiled to myself, excited to ask her about her day. As I walked up to the front door, key at the ready, I paused and listened. I couldn't hear Bella at all, not her breathing or heartbeat. This was strange because normally I could already faintly hear her by now; however I shrugged it off and assumed it was only because I was outside. Unlocking the door, I stepped inside, dropping my bag down on the floor. By now I was worried because not only could I not hear her but I couldn't smell her scent and usually when I opened the door, her powerful human odour hit me like a wave.

I ran upstairs frantically at vampire speed and raced to her room where I saw a sign, 'Got my headphones in and am studying, please do not disturb'. I knocked on the door and shouted 'Bella?' despite already knowing she wasn't there. When no reply came back I grasped the handle and tried to let myself in, I found that it was locked so I had no choice but to break it down. Taking a small run up I burst straight through the door and crashed into her room, splinters of wood flying everywhere. Looking around I noticed that all of her things were gone; she must have left with the intention of not coming back. On my way out of the room I angrily ripped the sign off the door, hurt that she would try and fool me like that.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and started to dial Edward's number, but I thought twice and realised that it would do no good making him worry. Just as I was sliding my phone back, it started ringing, it was Alice.

'Carlisle? I had a vision, I saw you looking round the house, is Bella missing?' came her anxious voice.

'Have you told Edward?' I cut her off.

'No, not yet. I thought I'd better check with you first.' came the reply.

I breathed a sigh of relief. 'Good, don't tell him. There's no need to panic him, I'll find her, she can't have gone far.'

'Okay, keep me updated though.'

'I will Alice, bye dear.' I said ending the call.

I perched on the arm of the sofa, trying to decide what to do. I couldn't pick up her scent here so I went outside and took a few deep breaths. Nothing. There wasn't even the slightest hint of her on the breeze. As worried as I was, I knew I was extremely angry and once I found her she had a lot of explaining to do!

The only thing I could think of was that she wouldn't have tried to walk anywhere because her scent would be left, so I concluded that she must have taken her truck. Jumping back in my Mercedes I zoomed out of the driveway and raced to the Swan residence.

As I got closer, I noticed that indeed Bella's truck was gone. I pulled into the empty space and climbed out to smell for her scent again. This time I could faintly smell what I thought was her; however I couldn't be sure so I walked to where it was strongest. The scent suddenly got more potent and a large leaf fluttered past, I caught it with my hand. I could already smell that it was very heavily covered with her scent; she had definitely been here alright. As I made to head back to the car, something very disturbing caught my eye. A puddle of black liquid was sitting in the drive just next to my car where the truck must have been parked, judging by the tyre marks. I walked over and dipped my finger in it; unfortunately it was just as I suspected; petrol.

Bella's truck must be leaking because the puddle didn't stop there; it carried on down the road in a thin line. Oh dear, this was very bad. Bella could be stuck God knows where broken down and alone in the dark, I thought. Panic washed over me and I really wished I had Jasper there to project calming waves. I hurtled towards my car, threw the door open and then literally threw myself in the driver's seat. I stalled the engine twice in my hurry but finally it purred to a start by my third try. Frantically, I chased the trickle of petrol, knowing it would lead me to Bella. To my dismay, the trickle got thicker and thicker as I drove further and further. I had completely forgotten my anger as my senses were flooded with dread. At that moment, the only thing on my mind, as I sped onwards, was Bella and the only thing I longed for in the entire world was for her to be back home and safe...


	5. Chapter 5

Shit! I thought, as my truck stuttered and choked to a halt on a desolate road. It was late, about 11:30pm and I had broken down, I suddenly didn't feel so free anymore, just very scared and a little foolish. I hopped out of the truck and checked the tyres to see if I had a flat one; after circling the vehicle I saw that they were fine, so I popped the bonnet up and peered into the dark mechanisms. I was hoping that there would be an obvious sign of damage that I could miraculously repair and be on my way; unfortunately there was no apparent problem. I was stumped, what could be wrong? Then a thought hit me, I hadn't checked under the car. As I crouched down and looked, I could immediately see the problem, my petrol had been leaking and it was spilling out over the road. I saw that there was a distinct trail of the black liquid flowing over the road where I had driven and my truck was finally so low on gas that it couldn't cope anymore. I slid my phone out of my pocket and tried to call a mechanic, no signal. I was stranded.

I got back in the driver's seat and tried to keep warm while thinking of what to do. '_Nice one Bella, way to prove your independence. You can't even escape properly.' _I thought to myself_. _I tried to call for help again but no bars appeared on my phone. Perfect.

As I sat there getting rather cold, I thought about Carlisle and how worried he would be by now. I wondered if he would call Edward, man I wished Edward was there, he'd just run me somewhere warm. Carlisle wouldn't want to worry Edward I concluded, he must just be driving around somewhere searching shops and streets. Then it came to me, he must have looked for me at Charlie's and seen the petrol trail! He must be on his way to find me! I had to get out of there!

I gathered my bag of clothes and rifled through them to find my warmest things, then I threw them on in a hurry and collected my phone. Kicking the door open, I sprinted out of the truck and raced through the long grass next to the road I was stuck on. The full moon and bright stars allowed me quite a clear view; I was in some kind of field, grass everywhere with a tree line in the distance. If I could make it to the tree line then I could climb a tree and get a signal on my phone, I could call for a ride with the car services and hopefully be out of there before Carlisle turned up. I didn't want him to see me like this, vulnerable and weak. I wanted to prove to him I was capable, not for him to just turn up and have to 'rescue' me making me look like a child.

I hurtled through the tall slippery grass and its cold sharp blades pricked my skin as I went, however I didn't slow down. It started to spit with rain and I kept racing on, getting faster and faster until the trees and grass merged into a blurry dark green cloud under the black sky. The land started to get steep, quickening my pace further, my lungs burnt and I gasped for air but I was determined. A frog jumped out of a grass tuft and startled me; I lost my balance and slid over the soggy surface, landing awkwardly on my right foot. I felt a pop and pain flushed my senses, I had broken my ankle. I yelped in agony, tears stinging my eyes and streaming down my frozen face. The trees were still ages away and the grass was too tall for me to be seen by anyone. I was too far away from the road now to be heard.

It was too painful to even move let alone try to walk so I lay shivering and unmoving in the wet grass, moisture seeping through my clothes make me even colder. I didn't want to look at my ankle because it would only seem more painful and I felt enough searing pain as it was already. It felt like I had been lying there for years when I heard a faint purr. It was a car. Over the hill I could see headlights, I struggled to sit up and was about to shout when I hesitated. What if it was Carlisle? Even through this pain I was still was uncertain to whether I wanted him around. As I lowered myself again, my ankle moved in the process and the jagged bone pushed further out of place, causing a fresh burst of pain to erupt from the break and spread through my whole leg, shocking me and leaving me gasping. I saw briefly the car slow and stop at my truck, it was a black car but I couldn't tell what type it was from the distance. The pain was worse than I thought and the cold enveloped me as the rain started to pour down on my unsheltered body. I started to feel dizzy and faint. In the distance I heard a car door slam. Shaking violently everything started to go blurry and fade; as I slowly pushed my lips apart I tried to scream. No sound came out and weakness took over my frail body. Everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing I felt was a numbing sensation in my ankle, I tried to move it but it felt as though someone had fixed it up in a cast. As I lay there with my eyes shut, I was reluctant to open them; I tried to focus on what I could sense instead. I suspected that Carlisle had found me and taken care of me but I couldn't smell the Cullen house, or even the hospital. The place I was in smelt like a strange mix between damp wood and dust. I felt warmer than I had in the field but still not quite as warm as I would be if I were in a cosy house. As I prised my eyes open, I tried to sit up to view my surroundings, but I felt a tight restrain across my stomach and wrists. I looked down to find I was held down on a steel table by chains and cuffs around my wrists, legs, feet and torso. Shocked, I started to wriggle and writhe trying to break the rusty metal grip, it was no use. Whoever had done this knew how to prevent an escape. As I took in my surroundings, it looked like I was in a basement of some sort, it had dusty grey concrete walls and wooden beams ran above my head. There was nothing in the room other than me, the table I was strapped to and a suspicious looking workbench covered with a cloth, a small stool sat next to it.

'Carlisle?' I called uncertainly.

I heard an amused and insane chuckle coming from the stairs that led to the only wooden door. It creaked open and a curtain of light spilled into the dim room. A silhouette of a tall man stood at the top of the stairs, he was giggling to himself. As he danced down the stairs he hummed 'twinkle twinkle little star' in a very dramatic way, performing the actions and laughing hysterically. As he jumped off the last step he came into view under a dim gas burning lamp that hung off the wall. He was about six foot and in his forties at least. His hair was black and greying slightly, it was long to his shoulders, grease and dirt slicked it into strands that danced crazily when he walked and the back was pulled in a tiny ponytail. His face had wrinkles and was dirty with grease and dust, his eyes were a dull brown colour and the whites were yellowed slightly with bloodshot veins streaming across to the iris. Dandruff littered his scalp and dusted the collar of his dark green, shabby knitted jumper. His trousers were grubby and had holes in and he wore bright red flip flops that popped up and slapped the heels of his dirty, crusty feet.

I lay still, staring at the strange man as he grinned down at me with yellow broken teeth and chapped flaky lips. He pulled out the stool and sat on it, not taking his eyes off me.

'Who are you?' I whispered, trembling with terror.

His smile, somehow, got even wider than it already was and he scooted forward slightly.

'I saved you!' he said at last, his voice was deep but slightly squeaky and extremely excited. 'I found you laying in a field all alone on your owny loney some' he chirped rocking slightly.

'Why am I chained up?' I said crying with the realisation that I had been kidnapped by an utter psychopath.

'So that, my dearest friend, so that you can't get away!' he said full of pride 'You would try to run run run away like a little scaredy rabbit, you would, you would!' he squealed leaping off the stool and acting like a rabbit, running on all fours around the room.

'I...I w...wouldn't' I stuttered tears streaming down my face.

'DON'T LIE!' he shouted, suddenly very angry, leaping up from the floor and coming inches from my face, his breath reeked unbearably. 'Never lie! It's naughty! It's wrong and bad and awfulsome it is, it is!'

I squeezed my eyes shut and he sat back down on the stool.

'You is my patient now and I is taking good care of you now! So get some rest and I'll see you in the morning my little sugar puff honey coated fly!' with that he sprang off the chair and skipped back up the stairs in the same fashion that he descended them. The door slammed behind him and I heard the key in the lock.

As I lay there shocked and whimpering my only thought was, please can Carlisle find me soon...


	7. Chapter 7

**(Carlisle's POV)**

As I turned into a desolate looking road I noticed the petrol trail started to thin and I realised that it must have run out somewhere along here which should have caused the truck to break down. Surely enough, a few yards away I saw a familiar orange truck sitting at an awkward angle at the side of the road; Bella must have tried to pull into the lay-by when she noticed something was up.

I slammed on the breaks, kicked open my door and leaped out of the car at vampire speed, running to the empty truck.

'Bella?!' I called out.

No reply.

Dread stamped out the glimmer of hope that I had. I sniffed the air and caught two smells one weak and one very strong. The weaker was a strange scent made up of Bella and someone else and the stronger smell was something I had prayed that I wouldn't have to smell... Bella's blood.

I hurtled towards the smell of blood and found myself running through long grass by the side of the road. I arrived at a part of the grass that looked as though someone had laid on it and squashed it and there in the middle of the patch was a small pool of drying blood. It was definitely Bella's. I held my head in my hands as I let out a dry, tearless sob.

My phone started to ring and I jumped, startled by the sound; the caller ID informed me that it was Edward. I composed myself and controlled my thoughts as best as I could, then reluctantly answered the call.

'Hello son.' I tried to say as normally as possible.

'Hello Father, I was just ringing to check all was well. How has it been with Bella?' Edward questioned.

My unbeating heart ached at the sound of her name...

'Oh, yes, we are fine thank you son.' I lied 'I took Bella to the diner and now we are watching a film.'

'Ah, that sounds nice.' He happily replied 'Have a nice evening and I hope you don't mind me staying here for the month. Thanks again for keeping an eye on Bella, I really appreciate it.'

I let out a small guilty sigh, luckily Edward didn't hear it.

'You're welcome son, stay and have fun' I muttered quietly.

'I will, goodbye Carlisle.'

'Goodbye' I answered, ending the call.

I was about to put my phone away when I realised that I hadn't tried to call Bella's mobile, I quickly punched the number in and listened for the dial. I heard something ringing next to me, when I looked down I saw a small blue screen flashing through the grass where Bella must have dropped her phone. I ended the call then picked her mobile up; looking at it longingly I wished it would give me an answer.

I sprinted back to the Mercedes, I was about to close the door when I smelt a strong whiff of her scent coming from the road ahead. I closed the door and rolled down the window, driving forward slightly. As the car rolled forward the scent got even stronger, finally I had found a scent strong enough to follow! I had a trail!

'_Don't worry Bella' _I thought _'I'm coming'..._

**Bella's (POV)**

'Hi diddle dee dum dee dee'

_Oh no! _I thought.

The door creaked back open and the strange man walked back down the stairs, this time humming 'Baa Baa Black Sheep'. He was wearing a white doctor's coat which reminded me of Carlisle.

'Hello my little leaf!' he screamed excitedly.

I stayed in absolute silence, peering up at him.

'I has come to a decision I has' he went on 'you need fresh air! You need to breath in all the loveliness outside. It will cure you it will!'

He tore the cloth from the workbench and on the bench laid medical equipment, needles, cotton buds, bandages, tablets and bottles of lotion etc. He picked up a syringe filled with liquid and made his way over to me. He sterilised my arm, quite professionally actually, then injected the strange liquid into my skin. I tried to move but couldn't due to the restraints. I slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

When I awoke, I was outside sitting upright in a chair tied loosely with bonds of rope and it was pitch black. I knew it hadn't been a whole day, so it must have been the early hours of the morning. I looked around and couldn't see the strange man anywhere, so I took my chance and tried to wriggle free of the ropes. My hands were actually very poorly tied and luckily after a few attempts I slipped my hands out of the loose knots. Just as I bent down to untie my feet I heard a familiar humming, it sounded like Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. I saw one of the lights go off in the house and heard footsteps coming towards the front door. It was now or never so I tore at the rope on my feet and shook it off just as the door opened.

I leaped out of the chair and hobbled to the nearest tree, my ankle in agony, and hid behind it. I heard the flip flops slapping against his feet as he got closer and closer. The sound stopped and it was silent. Suddenly I heard a wild blood curdling scream as the chair was knocked over, he was really angry now! He ran back into the house and I took my chance. I ran for it.

My ankle crunched and twisted causing pain that I never thought I'd feel in my entire life. I had only gone about 3 metres when the door banged again and he sprinted out of the house, this time carrying a huge torch. I was desperate but foolish to think that I'd actually make it away. I felt the light pass over my back and hover on me; I heard his sickening giggling as his feet slapped the floor, pursuing me. I still limped on, not giving up. He was still angry and was yelling.

'You'll never get away you stupid rabbit!' he hollered 'I told you not to lie, I told you you'd run!'

I ignored him and carried on, despite the gap quickly closing between us. As the road just came into view in the distance, I fell. My foot went down a pot hole and I collapsed in a heap on the floor. In about 10 seconds the man was there, pinning me down and breathing heavily, his rank breath blowing over my face. His white coat shined in the moonlight.

'You good for nothing rat!' he screamed 'you'll pay now!'

He drew a very sharp knife from his pocket, grinning a slimy, sickening grin. I was petrified, I couldn't move or speak. He lifted his sweaty head to the full moon and howled at it before looking back down at me and lifting the knife high, aiming for my chest.

I gasped and squeezed my eyes tightly shut, this was it...


	8. Chapter 8

I waited for the blade to plunge down into my chest, probably ending my mortal life.

Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and saw the crazed man, hand still posed to strike, he was looking around as if he'd heard a noise. Suddenly, I felt his weight was lifted off of me; he was dangling about a foot above me, making a slight choking sound. I crawled out from under his hovering body, my ankle in agony, and then collapsed back down on the grass. I rolled over to see what had happened and there in front of me stood Carlisle. His eyes were pitch black and his face was twisted into a livid snarl. Even I felt slightly unnerved by his expression. He looked so hateful and overcome with anger that I could hardly believe he was the same compassionate doctor whom I knew so well. Carlisle was grasping the man by his collar and holding him up high in the air, obviously using all of his strength to try not kill him there and then. The man stuttered and gasped, his hands tore at Carlisle's iron grip, trying to free himself. Terror filled his eyes, yet Carlisle did not loosen his grip.

'Please!' the man wheezed.

'Carlisle...' I said quietly, my voice shaking.

Carlisle managed to tear his eyes from the man's quivering face and look over to me. I must have looked a sight because his expression immediately softened and turned into one of complete concern.

'Bella...' He whispered, dropping the man and running over to me at vampire speed.

He knelt down beside me and picked up my limp body, pulling me into an embrace. As he did so I tried to hug him back but could only hiss in pain at my ankle. He pulled away with concern and lifted me onto his lap, as he took off his coat and laid it down on the wet grass. He laid me down gently on his coat and I saw him go into doctor mode as he examined me.

'I won't be a second' he said, before sprinting to his Mercedes and coming back with his doctor's bag.

He popped it open and brought out a tiny bottle and a cloth, he poured some of the liquid on the cloth and sterilised the cuts and grazes that I had acquired. He put some lotion on a particularly nasty bruise then inspected my casted leg.

'How strange' he murmured 'Your leg is perfectly casted. However it seems you have done quite a bit of damage. I will have to remove the cast at hospital and then see what I can do.'

I just nodded slightly, feeling dizzy and sick.

'How do you feel in yourself though Bella, any other pain?'

'No I'm okay' I replied quietly, trying not to drift off, 'Just tired'

He nodded, satisfied that there was nothing else he could do for the moment. After packing up his bag he scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the car, laying me across the backseat and covering me with a blanket.

'Try to sleep' he said softly, rolling his coat up and putting it under my head like a pillow, 'I won't be a minute'

He closed the door carefully and locked the car. I heard his smart shoes brushing through the grass and he trudged away. I snuggled down into his coat, breathing in the familiar warm scent, and then feeling safe at last, sleep washed over me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Carlisle's POV**

After making sure Bella was safe, I slipped through the wet grass in search of the man who had inflicted the terror and pain on my darling daughter. As I neared the spot where I had previously dropped him I realised he had crawled off, probably to go and hide. I closed my eyes and listened carefully, I could hear his heart softly thumping a few metres away. I set off in the direction it was coming from, following his rancid scent. I saw him cowering under a large tree, trying to sink as small as possible, hoping that I wouldn't see him. I was curious to know how he knew how to cast Bella's leg so well but I was too filled with hatred to think about it at that moment.

I slowly stalked towards him, my marble body wracked with pure anger. The dishevelled man caught sight of me and started to whimper while trying to get to his feet. I flitted over at vampire speed, eyes black with fury and grasped him by the shoulders. I held him up against the tree as he kicked his dangling legs out like a small toddler trying to get away from an angry parent. His face was panic stricken as he tried in vain to break my grip. I changed the position of my hands, lowering his feet to the floor to hold his neck with my left and grasp his cheeks with my right. I forced him to look at me.

'How dare you!' I spat, looking him in the eyes 'how dare you even touch my Bella!'

'P...p...please!' he wheezed, I loosened my grip on his neck allowing him to talk, 'I...I was h...helping h...her!'

Confusion edited my features and I took my right hand away from his face to run my hand through my hair. This gave the man hope of escape and he tried to wriggle away. Picking him up, I threw his gangly body over my shoulder and carried him towards the house to look for clues as to what went on.

As I opened the door to the basement and descended the staircase, I saw where my poor Bella had been kept. I saw the chains, the table and the medical equipment, every inch of my human compassion burned away in an instant. I threw the man down on the table and dragged the heavy cold chains across him, securing him to the table. I knew I needed to calm down and think things through otherwise I would do something I would regret. As I stared down at the sobbing man I let a low growl rumble through my chest. This scared the man witless, his face turned as white as a sheet and his eyes rolled back into his head before they closed fully. He had fainted. I glared at his unconscious body before noticing his doctor's coat which filled me with curiosity. My emotions and feelings were so mixed and mangled together that I used the last ounce of rationality I had to tear myself away from the basement and out of the house. I needed to hunt to calm down or I would lose control. I sprinted past the car, stopping for a brief moment to check Bella was okay, then off into the nearby forest to satisfy my hunger brought on by hatred. My vampire instincts were battling with my human ones and I knew that blood would allow me to calm down and think logically before acting. I wanted with every inch to tear that lowlife to shreds, however there were questions that needed answering and I couldn't really kill him... Could I?


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisle's POV

Walking back through the tree line at a brisk pace, I wiped mud off my palms and straightened my shirt. I had managed to avoid getting blood on me, which was a miracle because I was very aggressive with the deer, due to the intense anger possessing me. Now that I was calmer I was able to think more clearly, I had come to the realisation that Bella was, of course, more important at that moment in time and she needed hospitalising to reset her ankle. I flitted into the basement to see the reeking man still unconscious on the table. I made sure the chains were properly fastened so that he couldn't get away, then I covered him with a white cloth which I found on the floor. I took one last look around the basement and checked the doors were locked. Upon turning around to ascend the stairs, I saw that his coat had fallen off in the struggle. Picking it up, I saw that it was a white doctor's coat, very much like my own, with a name tag. It read Dr Donald Jesson, Optometrist. I knew an optometrist specialised in eyes and for some reason his name rang a bell. I dropped the coat and flitted up the stairs to the car, locking both the house and basement up behind me.

Unlocking the car, I slid into the driver's seat and closed the door. I peered behind me to see Bella fast asleep, curled up in her blanket, leaning her head on my coat. I started the engine and drove off towards the direction of Forks General Hospital. The drive was very quiet, Bella's heartbeat softly thumped behind me, I was so relieved that she was finally safe. A million questions buzzed through my head, why had the crazed man taken Bella? How had he found her? Why did he have a doctor's coat? Was he an actual doctor? Why was he so familiar? But the question that had been bothering me the most was why did Bella leave in the first place?

I parked in my reserved parking space and shut off the engine then, taking an unnecessary breath to compose myself, I hopped out of the car and walked round to Bella's door. As I clicked it open she stirred a little in her sleep, I lifted her out of the car and rearranged her blanket so that she was wrapped up and warm, I then carried her in my arms into the hospital. Bella had woken up a little as I walked but she was too drowsy to realise where she was.

'Carlisle?' She mumbled sleepily.

'Yes Bella I am here, it's okay, you're safe now.' I replied in a hushed tone, she peaked up at me then fell straight back to sleep.

Gladys, our receptionist, looked up as I walked past her desk carrying Bella.

'Is everything okay Dr Cullen?' She enquired.

'Yes fine thank you Gladys, I just need to sort out Bella's ankle, I won't be too long.' I responded without stopping.

When I reached my office I lay Bella down on the gurney I kept in the corner then closed the door. I lifted the blanket from her leg and started to remove the cast, as I cut through the final piece, the plaster popped off revealing a very swollen, bruised and twisted ankle. I knew I had to reset it; she must have injured it by running on it. I felt a surge of anger at the man again but managed to dismiss it so that I could focus. I gently lifted Bella's leg, causing pain to ripple through her and she woke up screaming.

'Hey, hey Bella! Calm down, it's okay it's only me.' I said in a rush. She looked at me and started to calm down.

'I have to reset your ankle, it'll hurt but only for a little while okay?' I continued.

'Okay, I guess...' She mumbled, sniffling.

I wasted no time in popping the bone into position and recasting her leg at vampire speed, through it all she cried out and winced and snivelled. Finally it was finished and she had settled down again. I held her in a hug and murmured words of comfort as she cried out the last of her tears and then I gently laid her back on the gurney, covering her in her blanket.

'You should get some sleep now Bella, I just have some paperwork to fill in over there at my desk, then I'll take you home.' I informed her.

'Mmm' she mumbled, her eyelids drooping.

I turned my laptop on and settled down in my big leather chair, while waiting for it to load up I glanced over to Bella who had already fallen back to sleep. I searched for Dr Donald Jesson in the hospital search engine but found nothing so I tried the internet instead. A newspaper article popped up, the headline: **DR DONALD JESSON, OPTOMETRIST, FIRED FOR PERFORMING HORRENDOUS EXPERIMENTS ON PATIENTS... **


	11. Chapter 11

**Carlisle's POV**

As I continued to read the article I felt sick to my stomach!

'_Dr Jesson was today found guilty of performing horrendous experiments on patients at Forks General Hospital, he has been sentenced to twelve years imprisonment . Dr Jesson was well known for his controversial theories, the optometrist had injected food colouring into the eyes of four of his patients to see if he could create artificial eye colours. The patients had not agreed to the experiments, he had drugged them and then restrained them. Two of the victims went completely blind in both eyes, one of the victims went completely blind in one eye and severely colour-blind in the other and the fourth victim had to have both eyes surgically removed due to infection. Dr Jesson was not found out until he had performed more excruciating experiments on eleven other patients. These experiments consisted of soaking contact lenses in hair dye then forcing the patients to wear them for a week without taking them out, this cost all six patients that were subjected to the horror their eyesight. The final experiment Dr Jesson performed was taping open the eyes of the five final victims and then taping an eye bath full of nail varnish remover over each eye, they were then made to lay on their backs for three days. Jesson thought that this would remove their eye colours so he could inject new ones however when he removed the eye baths, the victim's eyes had been completely dissolved...'_

I stopped reading and let out a low growl of disgust, Bella must have heard me because she rolled over in her sleep. I couldn't believe that someone could be so disgustingly low. As a doctor myself, I knew that you needed your patients to feel comfortable and safe around you, it was of the utmost importance and this vile man must have terrified his poor patients. The anger that bubbled through me was so intense; I don't think I had ever felt so mad in all my 300 years!

Questions started to race through me, if Dr Jesson worked at Forks General then how come I had never heard of him? Did this occur before we moved back here? Has he already been in prison for twelve years or did he escape?

I checked the date on the article, 13th May 1997, as I had suspected this happened fifteen years ago long before we moved here. He must have already served his sentence and been out of prison for three years. Perhaps that's why he is so crazy, he obviously wasn't right in the head for doing those experiments in the first place and prison must have tipped him over the edge.

I looked back over to my sleeping daughter; she was so innocent and young. I needed to take her home and ask her some questions before going back to deal with that scumbag in the basement. I closed down my laptop then picked up Bella; she stirred a little then nuzzled into my chest in her sleep. I carried her out of my office and down the hall to the car park, Gladys smiled at us on the way out and I gave her a small nod.

After putting Bella in the backseat and laying her blanket on top of her, I climbed into the driver's seat and drove home. On arrival the house seemed so quiet because everyone was in Denali, which reminded me that I must ring Alice to let her know everything was okay. I laid Bella down on the sofa and went into the kitchen to ring Alice, she picked up after the second ring.

'Carlisle? Is everything okay? How is Bella? I had a vision of you and a strange man, you were holding him up and he was whimpering, what happened?!' She said at a hundred miles an hour.

'Woah, Alice calm down! I found Bella and she is fine, she has a broken ankle and some bruises. Her car broke down and she was kidnapped by a crazed ex doctor he didn't get a chance to harm her because I saved her. The man who I was holding up was the kidnapper and he was whimpering because I was so angry.' I listed.

'Oh my gosh! Poor Bella! What did you do with the man? Oh God, you didn't kill him did you?'

'No I did not kill him, although I was pretty close, I chained him up where he had chained up Bella and left him there. I will deal with him after I have spoken to Bella.'

'Okay, give Bella a hug from me.'

'I will. Oh and Alice, don't tell Edward, I will tell him when he returns from Denali, it will do no good upsetting him now.'

'Okay, I'll guard my thoughts'

'Thank you, goodbye sweetheart.'

'Goodbye Daddy'

I hung up the phone and rubbed my eyes, Edward will not handle this well when he finds out. He would be furious at me for letting this happen to Bella while she was under my care. I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind, I would worry about that when the time comes.

I left the kitchen and strolled into the living room where Bella was still sleeping on the couch, I perched on the edge of the coffee table in front of her. I watched her for a minute, I knew I had to ask her why she had left and what had happened but I didn't relish the idea of waking her and putting her in the hot seat, so to speak. However I knew I had to get it over with so that I could deal with Jesson before he properly woke up, he was so crazy that he could end up hurting himself and I needed him very much alive and well so that I could ask him a few questions of my own.

I gently brushed Bella's hair off her face with my hand, then rubbed her arm to wake her, her eyes fluttered open and she glanced up at me. She then sat up, looking around and clocked where she was.

'Bella?' I said softly.

She turned back to face me, when she saw my curious, hesitant look she narrowed her eyes.

'Bella, I have a few questions.' I said.

She immediately looked down at her hands, knowing what was coming...


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's POV**

I felt an ice cold hand brush across my face and then rub my arm; I automatically thought it was Edward. I opened my eyes expecting to see him crookedly smiling down at me, but instead I found myself looking into the face of Carlisle. Shocked, I sat up and looked around, wondering why Carlisle was here. I noticed that I was in the Cullen's living room and then the memories of the past few days came flooding back to me.

'Bella?' I heard Carlisle say.

I turned to look at him, his eyes were filled with curiosity however he seemed hesitant about something. I narrowed my eyes questioningly and peered at him, wondering what was bothering him.

'Bella, I have a few questions.' He explained.

Oh God, I thought, he wants to know what happened and why. I looked down at my hands sullenly and waited for the interrogation to begin, I knew it wouldn't be long before this happened. I felt his cold hand lift my chin slightly so that I was looking at him, his golden eyes were so serious.

'I need you to tell me what happened sweetheart' he said.

I heaved a sigh, not wanting to talk about it. I knew I had to but it was going to crush him.

'Let's start from the beginning eh?' He said, ' Why did you leave Bella?'

'Okay' I looked down guiltily before locking eyes with him and continuing, 'I... I just...I felt it was the right thing to do at the time.'

'What do you mean?' He replied.

I took a deep breath, 'You got to me Carlisle. You annoyed me with your overprotective ways, the way you would check on me all the time and stop me from doing things.'

He looked away for a moment, processing what I had just said, then looked back at me encouragingly, despite the look of sadness in his eyes.

'I felt like you were treating me like a baby, not allowing me to walk in the woods because "I might slip" and not letting me go to a party because it was "past my bedtime". I felt like I was in an asylum, not trusted and always monitored.' I informed him.

'I see.' He mumbled, his voice thick with sorrow.

'I felt like I had to get away and so I concocted the running away plan. I thought that I could call you once I found somewhere to stay to let you know I was safe. I just needed some space, I was frustrated Carlisle. I regret it so much now; I should've just talked to you. I really didn't mean to hurt you Carlisle, I didn't mean for this to happen.' I said, my eyes brimming with tears.

He just nodded and looked down at his shoes, obviously deep in thought; I hoped he wouldn't be angry at me.

'I'm so sorry...' I whispered, tears spilling down my pale face.

**Carlisle's POV**

I looked down at my hands; my un-beating heart ached with sorrow. What had I done? I could hear Bella crying, she felt so guilty when it was me who should be feeling guilty. I had smothered her too much. I didn't agree with everything she was saying, about the party etc, but maybe I had pushed it too far.

'I'm so sorry...' I heard her whisper.

I looked up at her upset face and then took hold of her small hands, 'It's okay Bella, there is no need to cry. We'll get through this and settle our differences later when you are well and this mess is sorted out.'

She looked at me and gave a half hearted smile, blinking away her tears.

'Now what happened after you left?' I questioned.

I felt her tense slightly, she obviously not too comfortable talking about it, but I had to find out.

'I was driving and everything was fine until the truck started to stutter a bit...'

After she had filled me in on the whole story from her point of view I looked at her innocent face. She had wanted to get away from me so badly that she risked running through the field in the dark and rain with a broken ankle. My senses were consumed by despair as I realised the pain she must have been in and how scared she would have been. She was far too young to go through something like this and the hurt and regret was written across her face plain as day.

She broke down into sobs. I picked her up and sat on the sofa with her on my lap. I rested my chin on her head as she cried, never wanting to let her go again.

'I'm so sorry' she repeatedly choked out between sobs.

'Shh' I whispered 'It's okay, I've got you.'

We sat like that for some time as her cries died down. After the last of her tears had finished and she had calmed down, I carried her up to her bed so that she could rest. She snuggled down under the covers, emotionally and mentally exhausted.

As I clicked her door shut and walked downstairs, I couldn't stop thinking about what she had said. I sat down heavily on the sofa and started to concoct a plan of my own. Yes, I thought, Dr Jesson will indeed be begging for mercy...


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward's POV**

I lay on my bed in the guest room of the Denali household. I missed Bella so much and it was definitely hard for me to leave her. The more I thought about her, the more I missed her. _At least she's with Carlisle, _I thought. That was the only thing that kept me from running all the way back to Forks. I knew Carlisle would keep her safe and I knew that Bella would be angry with me if I came back early, she is a very independent person. I decided that the only way I could last the month would be to try and think about Bella as little as possible, despite it being an almost impossible task.

I wandered down into the kitchen where I saw Esme, Alice and Jasper talking about the weather.

'Hello dear.' Esme greeted as I shuffled towards them.

'Hey guys' I mumbled sullenly.

I couldn't help but think that Alice appeared to become nervous as I approached, Jasper seemed to feel it too and he glanced at her curiously. She immediately smiled and tried to hide her initial reaction so I thought nothing of it.

'Are you alright Ed?' Jasper questioned, switching his attention from Alice to me. He had obviously felt my negative emotions.

'Yeah, I just really miss Bella. I hate leaving her and I hope she is okay. I'm sure Carlisle can take care of her but-' I stopped, filled with disbelief and zoned in on Alice's thoughts, hoping I had just misheard them.

**Alice's POV**

As soon as Edward said the words Bella and Carlisle I was done for. My mind started replaying everything that I had seen and everything Carlisle had told me all by itself. I tried to stop it but I was too late, his face twisted from shock to horror to deadly anger in seconds as he saw everything I just thought.

Before I knew what was happening, Edward flung himself towards me screaming at the top of his lungs.

'HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME!' He shouted full volume, reaching for my neck.

Jasper, who was feeling Edward's anger as well as his own, jumped in front of me and let out a powerful growl. Edward wasn't fazed and continued to advance. Jasper crouched down low in a defensive position, ready to attack if necessary. Esme gasped in shock, subconsciously taking a step back.

The shouting had caught the attention of the rest of the Cullens and the Denali clan; they came rushing through the door of the kitchen. Emmett immediately grabbed Edward from behind and locked his arms around Edward's, crushing them to his sides. Edward thrashed and snarled, trying to throw Emmett off. Eleazar sprung into action and grabbed Edward's flailing legs, preventing him from kicking Emmett. This angered Edward more as he struggled and writhed, biting and spitting at them. Edward managed to lock his teeth around Emmett's arm, causing him to hiss in pain. Rosalie stepped forward snarling but Kate put her hand on her shoulder and held her back. Before Emmett could drop him, Jasper who had calmed down, took Emmett's position and together with Eleazer managed to drag Edward out of the room.

Everyone stood unmoving, completely shocked. Emmett held his torn arm, where a crescent shaped bite mark had formed. Rosalie immediately rushed over to him and nursed the wound. Esme shakily came over to me and put her arm around me as I stood there with my mouth open.

'What on earth just happened?' Rosalie yelled, breaking the silence.

Kate, Carmen and Tanya shared a look of uncertainty.

'I think we'll give you some privacy to talk' Carmen said ushering the girls out of the room.

Jasper then walked through the door looking ragged.

'Edward calmed down enough for us to let him go but Eleazar said he wanted to talk to him alone because he thinks it might calm him down enough so that we can find out what happened' He said strolling over and leaning against the counter.

'So what _did_ happen Alice?' Esme enquired.

I went on to explain Bella's ordeal, the crazed doctor and Carlisle's orders for me to say nothing. My family gaped at me in shock, horrified expressions on their faces.

'I say we track this arsehole down!' Emmett bellowed jumping up from the chair he had just sat on, then wincing in pain at his arm. Jasper and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

'No!' I said firmly 'Carlisle said he would handle this! Leave him to it, he doesn't want us involved. He said to carry on as normal or it will freak out Bella and cause Edward unnecessary heartache.'

Everyone hesitated before reluctantly nodding in agreement; they knew that this way was best.

Just then Eleazar ran in looking flustered.

'It's Edward!' He yelled and everyone jumped up 'He seemed to calm down but then he just took off running, I tried to stop him but he threw me off and by the time I got back up he was miles away!'

'Oh God!' Jasper exclaimed as Esme gasped.

I suddenly had a vision.

_The same strange man was lying on a table, the door opened to reveal a shadow and I heard an angry growl that could only be from a vampire. _

'He must be going back to Forks!' I shouted 'I just had a vision of a vampire growling at the crazy doctor! It must be Edward, we have to stop him!'

My family and Eleazar jumped into action, sprinting out of the door. We found Edward's scent and raced across the snow as fast as we could. I ripped my phone out of my pocket and dialled Carlisle's number, it went straight to answer phone. _Oh God, it must have run out of battery! _

Frantically, we all raced towards Forks, snow spraying up into our faces. No one spoke.

_I hope we're not too late..._

**That's chapter 13 for you! Sorry it takes me so long to update, I have so many ideas that I can't ever decide how the story should pan out. Thank you so much for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much to me and I love reading what you think. JW.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Edward's POV**

Angry was an understatement. I was furious, livid even! How dare my family keep this from me! Bella was my life and soul why didn't Carlisle tell me? Ugh, I was so frustrated. I flitted through the snow as an icy wind whipped through my bronze locks. Clumps of ice sprayed up into my face as I darted towards home, towards my Bella. I had to find her and make sure she was alright. I had to kill that bastard who dared to touch my Bella, I had to torture and rip him limb from limb, he needed to feel the pain he caused my mate!

Finally, after about an hour or so, I arrived at our house. I could smell both Bella's and Carlisle's scent coming from inside. I listened to Carlisle's thoughts; he was thinking about that vile doctor and planning to interrogate him. I realised that if I wanted to get to this man before Carlisle then I had to hurry, I listened for Carlisle to think about the location of where he was keeping the scum. Eventually, his thoughts showed me the man's whereabouts and I sprinted off at full speed. I could go back to Bella later.

After a short while of running, I arrived at the house that I had seen in Carlisle's mind. It was large and a dirty white colour with uncut lawn and weeds growing around the path. The house was in the middle of nowhere and the lights were all off. As I jogged up to the front door I heard quiet sobbing coming from the basement, so I changed course and went towards the backdoor. I kicked it open with little effort and walked through what looked like a very grubby kitchen, towards a small door in the hallway. The house smelt unclean and old which made me despise the man even more. The sobs seemed to be coming from through the little door so I punched the lock which caused the door to swing open and saw a set of concrete steps right in front of me. The sobs became silent and I heard rapid breathing.

I descended the stairs very slowly, making each step thud, hoping to create tension and scare the man even more. As I stepped off of the last stair and onto the floor, the man let out a terrified whimper. I looked around and saw the surroundings my Bella had been kept in, and then I saw the man chained to a table, a white cloth covering him. Anger filled me and I let out a loud growl before silently flitting right in front of him. I tore off the cloth to reveal his disgusting body. His face was twisted into pure terror, his hands were clenched as he pulled at the chains and his mouth was open in a silent scream.

I must have looked terrifying due to my pitch black eyes and furious expression. He laid there for a few seconds before he started pleading with me.

'Please! I...I...who are y...you?' he stuttered nervously.

'Your worst nightmare' I replied in a deep, rasping voice that only a vampire could do.

The man gaped up at me petrified as his eyes glazed over with tears.

I let a snarl escape my lips before turning around to the medical equipment on the table next to me. I picked up a large looking needle and turned around to face him.

'Why did you take my Bella?' I questioned darkly 'Either you answer me or you find out where this needle is going to go'

'I...um...I don't kn...know!' he managed to force out.

'Not good enough!' I yelled, driving the needle down into his wrist.

Blood spilled out and dripped down to the floor as he screamed in pain. I withdrew the needle and leant down close to his face.

'Now are you going to give me an actual reason or is this going to continue?' I seethed.

'I just w...wanted t...to!' He cried.

'You will pay for this you sick bastard!' I growled before picking up his hand.

I proceeded to break his every finger while he wriggled and screeched and pleaded for mercy. His bones jutted out of his skin and the amount of blood that now coated the floor was increasing, I was beginning to lose control. I paused and looked at him as he writhed in agony, I almost felt sorry for him...almost.

'You are a worthless, vile man and you deserve to die!' I spat.

I was going to kill him, but I would make it slow and painful. I grabbed his leg, hearing the bone splinter into little pieces and bit into his ankle where I knew my venom would spread slowly and burn him the most. He hollered and kicked out against the chains as he felt the pain of being burned alive. I was on an anger fuelled rampage, driven by hate and disgust but even in the midst of my hatred I felt a pang of sympathy for the man.

I decided to finish him, I snatched up a scalpel and drove it into his jugular, the blood gushed out across the chains and table. He stopped screaming and his eyes went glassy as he fell unconscious. I lost all control and leaped forward, sealing my mouth over the wound sucking in the delicious liquid and letting it run down my throat. A frenzy began and I did not stop until I had drained every ounce of blood from his body. The venom could no longer spread and save him, he was completely dead. I looked into his lifeless eyes and it brought a pang of self hatred, I felt like a monster.

As I brought my teeth away from his skin and stood up, I suddenly became aware of a presence in the room. Still in vampire mode, I whirled round snarling and there, right in front of me by the stairs was a shocked and horrified looking Carlisle...


	15. Chapter 15

**AN**

**I am so so so sorry that I have taken ages to update! I have had a lot of studying and I just couldn't find the time. Finally, I got round to writing this chapter and I hope to never leave you guys waiting that long again, once again, I apologise... Anyway, on with the story! **

**Carlisle's POV**

I had left Bella asleep and was just walking into Dr Jesson's yard when I heard breaking bones and screaming. I flitted to the basement and crept down the stairs to see who had got to the man first. There leaning over the body, draining it dry was my son, Edward...

I knew better than to pull him away but even if I had wanted to I was too shocked to move, so I stood there helplessly and gaped at the scene before me in horror. I saw Edward finish his frenzy and pull away from the body, frowning slightly. It was then that he noticed I was there. He whipped round and at first did not recognise me.

'Edward?' I gasped in disbelief, staring into the dark black eyes of my son who was crouching in a defensive stance and snarling up at me.

He growled in response, letting me know that I wasn't welcome. I looked him up and down, he was covered in blood and his clothes were torn, probably from the run. His hair was wilder than usual and it seemed as though every muscle in his body was tensed up, waiting for me to make a move. I glanced towards the mangled body of Dr Jesson which lay on the table. His eyes were glazed over and lifeless, his skin white as a sheet due to the lack of blood. His bones cut through his skin and there were purple teeth marks on his ankle. Blood dripped out of the open wounds making a light tapping sound as they pinged to the floor, breaking the silence.

The doctor side of me wanted to check him over to make sure he really was dead and inspect the damage Edward had done. However when I glanced back at Edward his menacing behaviour still unnerved me, so I thought better of it.

'Edward, son, I-' I started.

'SHUT UP!' He screamed through gritted teeth.

He stood from his crouch and took two steps towards me then stopped and glared at me as though he wanted to kill me. I subconsciously took a step back and stared back at him, alert and wide-eyed.

'You...didn't...tell...me.' He said slowly, trying to talk over his anger.

'I...Edward, I-' I stuttered, at a complete loss for words.

'It's...your...fault.' He rasped out.

As he uttered the words that I knew he would say, a pang of guilt, sadness and anger washed over me. My original shock was washed away and I was able to think more clearly. I knew I had to calm Edward down before we spoke about this, he was way too angry.

'Edward, listen. I understand you are very upset, but before we talk about this I'm going to need you to calm down for me.' I said, staring into his now red eyes with pure concern.

'I want to talk about this now!' He snarled, taking another step towards me.

Even though he was behaving unacceptably, I put my hands up in an attempt to help calm him.

'Please, son. We need to sort out the body and go home. Once this mess is sorted out here and you've calmed down then I'll be happy to talk to you about what has been going on.' I said calmly.

'Stop trying to calm me down! I down give a shit what we do with this arsehole's body! Why did you let this happen?! Bella is going to be traumatised! You let that sick fuck hurt Bella!' He seethed, striding forwards again.

'Edward, you say it like I knew what was going on. I had no idea. Please, we can talk later, I promise you.' I said desperately.

I knew I had to reprimand his behaviour but it was not the time. I needed to get him home and calm before he did something he'd regret.

'Son, please-' I tried again.

'Stop saying that!' he screeched before lunging at me and throwing me into the wall.

I crashed into it and created a large dent in the concrete. He stalked over to me menacingly but I was on my feet and behind him in a flash. I pinned his arms behind his back and pushed him up against the nearest wall.

'Edward! Stop this! Listen to me!' I yelled.

He ignored me and continued to writhe and snarl, trying to fight me off of him. My grip on him was like iron and I knew I had control of him for now but his anger was increasing along with his strength which I knew would be dangerously high in a few minutes.

He whipped his head around, trying to bite my hands or arms or anything he could get his teeth around. As I leaned away slightly, he started kicking his feet back at me and I felt my grip loosening. I changed positions and pushed him to the floor, wrapping my legs around his and keeping a tight grip on his arms. His aggression was getting worse and worse as he fought with all his might to throw me off, I have never seen him so angry before.

He rolled over with intense speed and the force threw my legs off of his but I still had his arms. He used his free legs to push off of my stomach which ripped my arms away from his. He flitted to the back wall and span around to face me. I hurried to my feet, ready to stop Edward's attack and try to once again restrain him. He paused for a second, calculating his moves before getting back into full on attack mode. I put my hands out in front of me and stood in a defensive stance, trying to be as prepared as I could for the powerful blow that Edward was about to deliver.

Just as he pushed off the wall, the cellar door flew open and six figures hurtled down the stairs, catching us both by surprise. Four of them raced straight for Edward, catching him in mid run and wrestling him down to the ground. I recognised that they were Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. As I glanced around to see who the other two were I saw my wife and Eleazer. I realised that my family had come to my aid but I was so full of surprise, confusion and anger that all I could do was stand and gawp at my children who had now successfully restrained Edward.

Emmett and Jasper were holding down his arms and torso, dodging his teeth. Whilst Alice and Rosalie sat on his legs, holding them at the ankles just to be sure he wouldn't kick them up. I stared into Edward's reddy-black eyes as he snapped and snarled and struggled to get out of his siblings' hold. Esme came over to me and put her arm around my waist, rubbing my back soothingly as Eleazer gave me a sympathetic look before going over and trying to help the others soothe Edward.

'Let them handle this and bring him home' my wife whispered into my ear, 'You two need some time apart while he settles down, it will be harder for him to calm down whilst you are here.'

I nodded in response, my eyes still fixed on Edward.

As I let Esme take me by the hand and lead me up the stairs, I stopped at the top and turned to gaze back down one last time at the catastrophe below me.

The words Edward had spoken still rang in my ears, 'it's my fault'. What have I done?...


	16. Chapter 16

**AN**

**Hi, I am really sorry for the large time gaps. I have had exams and then this chapter took ages. Enjoy and please review! **

Carlisle's POV

I opened the door of my Mercedes and started to climb in when I felt Esme's hand on my arm. I paused and looked up.

'Let me drive dear' She said giving me a sympathetic look.

I grimaced and climbed back out of the car and trudged to the passenger side. Esme started the car and we drove at a slow pace home. Leaning my elbow on the door, I put my head on my clenched fist and gave a sigh of frustration and sorrow. Esme glanced at me and then turned her eyes back to the road ahead, unsure of what to say.

'Carlisle-' I cut her off by holding up my hand.

'Please love; don't try to make me feel better. I deserve this...'

Esme slammed her foot on the brakes and the car skidded to a halt. My body jerked forward, shocking me. Esme spun round to face me and took my chin in her firm grasp.

'Don't you dare say that Carlisle!' She said firmly 'You are not to blame for this mess, it was that awful Dr Jesson's fault! You are a wonderful father and your son loves you, he is just frustrated'

I looked at her with sad eyes before offering her a small smile.

'Thank you my love' I said, staring into her worried eyes.

'We will fix this mess, don't you worry' She replied, letting go of my face and restarting the car.

The drive home was silent as I stared out of the window at the stars above. I tried counting them, then lost track and settled for just watching them from the Earth below. They can make even a vampire feel small...

As we drove into the garage I glanced up at the house to see if Bella had woken and turned the light on. The lights were all off, just as I had left them.

We clambered out of the car and shuffled quietly towards the house. On opening the door, we heard a loud crash, followed by a scream. We raced inside and found Bella standing bolt upright, eyes wide open and staring into space. There was a broken plate on the floor by the wall and she was staring at the wall which now sported a large dent in the plaster. We rushed towards her but she didn't seem to see us, she continued staring at the wall as if in a trance.

I took her gently by the shoulders and shook her lightly.

'Bella? Wake up dear...' I said slowly.

She suddenly flung her arms up in defence and started yelling and screaming.

'PLEASE!' She hollered 'Please don't hurt me!'

'Bella?' Esme whispered, obviously panicked by her behaviour.

'Carlisle! Carlisle! Help me please!' She continued to yell.

'Bella! I'm here, Bella it's me...' I spoke trying not to scare her.

'Carlisle!' She screamed again, still in her trance like state.

She then shook violently in terror.

'Carlisle!' She said quieter now, swaying on her feet.

As she fell, I caught her and held her close.

'Carlisle...' She mumbled collapsing into my arms.

She then seemed to look up at me but I wasn't sure if she was conscious or not.

'Daddy...' She whispered before falling back to sleep and going completely limp.

My stone cold heart melted at her final word. She called me Daddy...

Esme looked at me with an over the moon expression while I gazed at the sleeping girl in my arms. My daughter.

I slowly stood up straight with her still unmoving in my arms. I glanced up at Esme and gave her an overjoyed smile before turning towards the stairs and carrying Bella up to mine and Esme's room.

As I laid her in our King size bed she rolled over in her sleep. I stayed for a while just watching her breath in and out, in and out. Esme came in behind me, put her arms around my waist and rested her chin on my shoulder. I placed my hands over her arms and we stood like that for a while until we heard a car pull up. Edward was back.

We glanced once more at our sleeping child before turning to go downstairs and face the music...


	17. Chapter 17

**Edward's POV**

After Carlisle and Esme left I started to calm down slightly. Alice and Rosalie slowly got up from my legs and moved to stand either side of me, still wary. Emmett and Jasper still pinned my arms down while Eleazer crouched down beside me and placed his hand on my back in a soothing way.

'Relax Edward, just calm down' Eleazer mumbled.

'Get off of me!' I snarled and struggled slightly.

Emmett and Jasper looked at Eleazer for approval and I read their minds that they were planning to release me. Eleazer had doubt in his mind but he nodded and slowly my brothers pulled me gently to my feet, keeping a loose grip on the top of each of my biceps. I didn't resist, knowing that it would get me nowhere.

I looked at each of my family members in turn and each of their minds said the same thing. They were shocked but most of all disappointed. This made me angrier and I wanted to be away from them all, I wanted a clear head without other people's thoughts mixing in with mine. I started to quickly hatch a plan, how I would act calm then break loose and race back to Carlisle. My anger still flourished inside me, I wanted to finish what I had started.

**Alice's POV**

Just as we thought Edward had calmed down, I had a vision of him escaping and starting on Carlisle again.

'He's going to try and escape to confront Carlisle!' I squeaked, warning the others.

Jasper and Emmett immediately tightened their grip on Edward, whilst Rose and Eleazer moved in close behind him. Edward shot me a dark look that clearly showed his rage and I could do nothing more than look back with sorrow.

'Right' Eleazer said 'Let's get you out of here'

We all shuffled towards the stairs with the struggling Edward. We had to physically carry him up them then drag him to the Volvo that Esme had brought down when we arrived. As Eleazer opened the door, Edward tried his hardest to wriggle out of the tight grip we had on him, but finally we got him in the car with the boys on either side of him.

The drive home was silent and awkward. Jasper was fidgeting, obviously feeling Edward's intense fury on top of all our strong feelings of anticipation and sadness. He was trying his best to send out calming waves but they were barely making a difference. I turned around and squeezed his hand, offering him a small reassuring smile which he gratefully returned.

Emmett sat with his stony grip on Edward's left arm, Jasper on the right. Emmett sat with a grim expression on his face which was very unlike him and Rosalie was completely silent which was also strange. We were sure she'd have something to say about this. Eleazer kept his eyes on the road while he drove and I sat beside him with my head on my hand, leaning against the window. And Edward, well Edward sat tense and angry, his lips pressed into a thin line, fists clenched and jaw locked.

I had already had three different visions about what would happen when we got home and none of them looked good at all. I didn't share with the others because I didn't want to worry them even more, however I was sure Edward had seen clips of them, despite my best attempts at hiding them. He didn't seem fazed by them at all; he was just too frustrated to care.

The fireworks were sure to start soon...


	18. Chapter 18

**Carlisle's POV**

Slowly, Esme and I descended the staircase and then shuffled into the living room to await our troubled son. I stood with my hands behind my back, feet spread slightly apart, trying to maintain an authoritative, yet not threatening stance. While Esme stood supportively with her hand on my shoulder, slightly behind me.

The door burst open and Edward stormed into the room, making an immediate beeline for me. I didn't move an inch as Emmett and Jasper struggled to hold him back. I held my hand up at my two worried sons, 'Please, let him be' I said calmly.

'But father, he-' Jasper started.

I fixed Jasper with a look of certainty, 'I appreciate your help and concern son, but I want you to release Edward and do not try to intervene again.' I glanced between him and Emmett, 'Either of you'.

They looked at each other uncertainly, then reluctantly nodded and backed away to stand with Eleazer and the girls who had just come in. All of them were cautiously keeping their distance and standing around the edges of the room, waiting for the scenario to unfold.

Edward glanced around to check that his brothers had indeed left him; once satisfied he started closing in on me again. I still didn't move, hoping that he would not try to attack me again once he saw that I would not fight back or try to stop him this time.

'Go ahead and do what you need to do son' I said in a level tone, looking Edward in the eye.

He appeared to be confused and wasn't quite sure what to do. He shuffled forward a little more, agitation highlighted in his eyes. Then he stopped and stood awkwardly where he was, glancing down at the floor in irritation. You could almost feel the tension leave the room as everyone, except Edward and myself, breathed a sigh of relief.

'We need to talk Edward.' I stated simply.

He picked up his head and his eyes, which were no longer black, briefly met mine. Looking away, he nodded slightly before letting his gaze drop back to the floor.

'I understand if you want to take some time to properly settle down before we discuss what has happened' I offered.

He continued to stare the floor down, obviously unsure what to do.

I decided to try a different approach, 'Maybe you should wake Bella now?' His head immediately shot up, 'I know she is desperate to see you'.

He eagerly nodded and glanced towards the direction of the stairs. He looked back at me for confirmation that he could leave, which told me he was back to his normal self.

'Go son' I said, nodding at him to leave.

He gave me an appreciative nod before striding towards the staircase and flitting up them towards the love of his life.

I turned to Eleazer and the rest of my family as we all looked at each other in relief. I turned and hugged my wife and then walked towards Eleazer to shake his hand.

'Thank you for your help' I said, grasping his hand, 'I am sorry you were dragged into this'.

'No problem Carlisle, that's what friends are for' He returned the smile, breaking the hand shake. 'If you no longer need me then-'

'Of course' I cut him off, 'Go back to your family. I'm sure they must be worried'.

He smiled appreciatively, 'Yes, well I'm sure they'll want to know that everyone is okay. See you soon Carlisle and if you need me, all you have to do is ring'.

'Thanks again Eleazer, farewell.' I opened the door for him and he gave one final wave to my family and I then flitted away, back to Alaska.

...

**Edward's POV**

I left my disappointed family downstairs and raced to where my Bella was asleep in Carlisle's room. I slowed when I got to the top of the stairs and carefully pushed open the door. I was hit by her scent and it almost knocked me over. I didn't know how much I missed her. Fighting back the urge to grab her and hug her, I sidled over to her bedside and gently sat on the edge of the bed. I just stared at her fragile frame, her chest moving up and down as she took slow breaths, her leg stuck out from under the covers in an ugly cast and her hair was sprawled over the pillow behind her. She was so beautiful, yet so broken. A wave of anger crushed me as I noted her injuries, the bags under her eyes, the bruises on her skin, the cast on her leg.

I softly brushed a piece of hair out of her face, her eyes immediately flickered open in panic and she let out a gasp. She didn't immediately know who I was and tried to back up a little; it saddened me to see her so frightened.

'Bella...' I whispered.

I pulled her onto my lap and held her in a tight embrace as she stared up at me.

'Edward?' She whispered hoarsely, eyes filling with tears as she recognised me.

I smiled down at her and nodded. Flinging her arms around me, she clung to me like a life line and sobbed into my shirt. All I could do was rub circles on her back soothingly and hold her as she cried. Her emotional state filled me with sorrow and my heart ached.

If it was physically possible, I would have cried...


	19. Chapter 19

**Bella's POV**

I clung to him. He was my life raft. I needed him. I couldn't think, I couldn't move. It was as if my whole world only consisted of Edward and I in the tight embrace he clutched me in. I felt myself shivering and Edward noticed this too. He scooped me up and put me under the bed covers before sliding round the other side of the bed and climbing in next to me. I leant against him, my head on his shoulder and his chin rested on my forehead. I glanced at my ugly casted leg and the memories rushed back to me. For a moment all I could see was the sickening grin from my crazed captor; then Edward stroked my arm and I pulled out of the trance I had slipped into.

I looked up at him; his expression was worried and tense. I grasped his hand to reassure him that I would be okay, but I didn't feel okay at all. I felt distraught and depressed, like a weight was tied to my legs and I was sinking into the ocean.

'Bella, love, I am so truly sorry. I should never have-' Edward started but I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips.

'Don't' I said.

'But, I...you...' He argued feebly.

'No! This was no one's fault. It wasn't yours and it most definitely wasn't Carlisle's!' I looked up at him sternly to find him glaring into thin air.

Due to his sudden mood change, I put two and two together and realised that he blamed Carlisle. My heart dropped as I remembered how Carlisle had saved me and how bad he must have already been feeling without Edward accusing him.

'You haven't blamed Carlisle have you?' I asked him sternly.

He avoided my eye contact and didn't reply.

'Edward!' I said even harsher, trying to prompt his answer.

He looked at me then with guilty eyes.

'But, he was here the whole time! I trusted him and-' he quickly said.

'How dare you!' I yelled, cutting him off yet again. 'Without Carlisle, I would have been killed! I was the one who ran away, I was the one who decided to go on a dangerous walk and get myself hurt. Carlisle saved me from that man at the very last second when I thought I was a goner!'

Edward reeled back looking shocked at my outburst.

'But he should have known you were leaving! He must have done something to make you leave!' he retorted.

'Yes! It was his fault that I left. But do you know what he did? He was trying to protect me too much. I naturally rebelled as usual. Instead of trying to talk to him, I devised this stupid plan which nearly killed him with worry. And then he took the brave decision to keep it from you because he didn't want to hurt you. He was going to tell you after he saved me. Your father went through hell and back tracking me down and you just burst into the equation and make it worse for him.' I yelled.

Edward looked at me long and hard.

'You're right.' He stated simply. 'I should never have done what I did without talking to him first. I should never have attacked him-'.

'You what?!' I shouted.

He looked at me sheepishly.

'Um, I kind of, tried to attack him...' He mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

'I can't believe you! I really can't! Go and sort it out with him right now!' I scolded him.

'But are you going to be okay? I have heard about your nightmares, I want to stay with you...' he pleaded.

'I'm fine Edward! It was being so damn overprotective that made me snap in the first place! So yes, don't look so shocked, it wasn't just Carlisle who babied me!' I snapped at him.

He looked saddened by that thought but he briefly nodded at me and respected what I wanted. He turned slowly and moved to the door to talk to Carlisle. I could see he was hesitating and he turned and looked at the big windows in the room.

'Don't even think about it!' I said threateningly, knowing that he was planning to run.

'I just can't face him Bella. I just can't do this...' he looked like he wanted to cry as he stood in the doorway, his head resting on the frame and his eyes squeezed shut.

'Edward, you're going to have to face him at some point' I stated.

He looked at me knowingly but his fear seemed to get the better of him. He briefly glanced at me before muttering 'sorry' at me and flashing out of the tall windows and blurring away.

'Edward!' I screamed after him, but he did not return.

How could anyone be afraid of Carlisle? I questioned to myself. He was the gentlest man I had ever met. Then suddenly, my thoughts projected an image of Carlisle holding up the crazy man. He looked frightening and this triggered a wave of panic. I started to hyperventilate, then I was taken over by pure fear...

**Thanks for reading! I am sorry that this chapter took ages again, but finally I have finished all my exams so I am free for a while. I will update soon, I promise. Please comment below on whether you want a chapter before I go on holiday on Saturday or when I get back a week later. Chances are the chapter will be slightly shorter if you want it before but it shouldn't make much of a difference. Please review and follow/ favourite! Thanks again. JW. **


	20. Chapter 20 part 1

**Carlisle's POV**

Esme and I sat downstairs checking our emails and giving Edward and Bella some privacy. I knew we would have to talk soon; he needed to know what happened, the reasons why they happened and what he did wrong. I sighed and glanced up to the ceiling wondering what was going on, they were awfully quiet.

As I stretched out on the sofa, I suddenly heard Bella shouting at Edward 'You what?!' she yelled. I immediately jumped out of my seat and was about to go upstairs when Esme grasped my arm.

'Leave them Carlisle, they'll work it out themselves' Esme whispered to me.

Reluctantly, I pulled away from the stairs and retook my seat with a sigh. After about five more minutes of awkward silence, I heard Bella scream Edward's name and I jumped up and walked cautiously towards the stairs, wondering if I should interfere. As I reached the top, I could no longer smell Edward's scent and I burst through the door to find Bella having a panic attack...

**I am so sorry for the short chapter, I literally just wrote this and am now leaving for my holiday. Will update as soon as I get back. Please review and follow/favourite! Bye! **


End file.
